


Limbo

by rororat, Writing is my Craft (rororat)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, The Watchers - Freeform, demise - Freeform, winged Grian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/Writing%20is%20my%20Craft
Summary: The watchers watch over the worlds, make sure the players within them are safe, and never progress too far to loose interest in their worlds. When a world has progressed too far, the watchers let the players within them die off so they can be moved to new worlds with none of their previous memories to start anew. But with another world reaching its end and being set into hardcore, something is wrong. The players aren't dying fully. They are still alive, but in a grey scale.When the watchers notice this, they send their newest and youngest watcher, Grian, to enter the world and fix the problem. But the world and it's players may have a greater effect on Grian than he does on them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. The Mission

_We have a mission for you…_  
_One you previously blew..._  


_To explore a world stuck in limbo…_  
_To move the players onward, make it so…_

_Just stay away from ̴̝̌̓M̵̳̤̖̀̍͌r̶̨͚͉̟͒͂͆̈́.̵̙̗͎̺̃̽͗̌ ̴͈̖́́M̵͇̣̭̈́͒̐̓ù̴̢̼ḿ̵̢͚̠̈́̑͝b̷̮̲̎̋͛̾o̵̟̠̒̋̓ͅ ̷̳͌͝J̴̝͔͕̣͊u̷̫͉̅̆̀͐m̷̻̿b̷̦̋̇̾̏o̷̙̞̭̾̕_

Grian wandered the halls of worlds. A large tall cathedral like building made of darkened endstone. The only light in the rooms were the globes of different worlds that each floated a few feet in the air, about the size of a beach ball. These were all worlds that the players lived on, and that the watchers watched over. The watches made sure the worlds were stable, and fair. No one world progressed farther than the others, never running out of things for the players that lived there to do.

Grian often times found himself in here, looking at the worlds. Where as most of the watchers looked down on them, figuratively and literally, Grian always looked up to them. They each held such creativity and uniqueness. One world may be up to date with the watchers creations and gifts, where as another may be several updates behind. Some held small towns of people, others seemed to stretch on infinitely.

Looking down the hall Grian couldn't see the other end, just an endless number of globes stretched on either side. He wasn’t sure how the watchers didn't get lost in here like he often did. He assumed with time he would learn his way around like the others, but as of right now he just seemed to lag behind his peers, in more ways than one. 

Standing at just over five feet, he was miniature compared to his eight foot siblings. With watchers having numerous amounts of eyes, it wasn't strange for them to not have unique sets of them, but Grian’s two that sat behind his mask seems pathetic when compared to his guardian’s 17. The only thing that made grain truly feel like a watcher was the heavy set wings on his back. The iridescent feathers were a soft grey, that when caught in the light of the globes shimmered a beautiful purple. He was really proud of his wings, they meant a great deal to the watchers, a sign of status. No other creature had ones like theirs, it's what set them apart.

But whereas the wings set the watchers apart, nothing set the watchers apart from each other. They all stood roughly the same height, spoke with the same tone and candace, and presented themselves in the same manor. The unique eyes they all possessed were hidden from view by solid masks, hiding the one thing that could easily make them stand out from one another. It was even rude to look another watcher in the eyes, or well, mask.

Grian was reminded of this when one of the watchers approached him down the hall. This watcher walked with such balance it appeared to glide down the hall, their wings tucked in close to their back. Without speaking to Grian, he was able to identify them as his appointed guardian. At first they held a smile towards grian, which quickly became a scowl when Grian tried to meet their eyes.

“Sorry Protect” Grian said, lowering his gaze to the watcher’s chest, staring at the watcher symbol embroidered into their tunic they wore.

“You’re learning Reflect,” _That name still doesn't feel right,_ Grian thought to himself. “You adjusted much faster this time.”

Grian nodded to Protect, but did not add anything to the conversation. Watchers were not ones for small talk, and Grian knew if Protect had approached him it was with a purpose. Protect would tell him what they wanted unprompted.

“Have you done your daily tasks Reflect?’ Protect asked looking at the globes Grian was viewing.

“Yes, just finishing my last observation.” Grian lied, he wasn’t sure how many of the globes he had viewed, but he got caught up on this current one, several updates behind but they were still progressing just like the up to date worlds. It fascinated him, but also tugged on something in his heart. Maybe he was just rooting for the underdogs.

“And how is the world that is being reset?” Protect gestured to a world a few rows back. The world almost looked as though it was cast in shadows, some of the landscape turning grey.

Grian nodded, “Oh just fine. It’s set to hardcore, the players are slowly dieing off and being relocated. Memories wiped and all! Soon we’ll be able to reset the world and fill it full of new players.”

“You don’t need to explain the process to me Reflect, I taught you after all.” Protect said, making his way to the world in question. Grian nodded, Protect had shown Grian yesterday how it was done. The world had progressed beautifully, but the players would soon run out of things to do, places to explore. The watcher’s set the worlds to hardocre, so the players within them would slowly die off. When they did, the watchers would take the players and put them into new worlds, void of their previous memories. It would reset the players and provide them with new experiences, it was to assure the players were well looked after and never left bored.

The world Protect was looking at now was the one that had been put into hardcore only about a week ago. It normally takes some time for players to start dying and need relocating, especially with a world that has progressed as far as this one.

After some time Protect spoke up, “Oh Reflect, why would you willingly choose to lie?” Protect said looking down at the globe. “There's clearly something wrong in this world, even a fledgling like you could notice.”

And notice Grian did. Coming over to the globe Grian could see the logs of the world glowing just below it. Players had died, but they had also respawned. Well, sort of. The players that had died, who should have been ready to move to new worlds were still running around. The players were greyed out, almost as if the process of removing them from the world had been halted halfway through. “That's not right….” 

“No it isn’t Reflect. It seems someone has messed with the hardcore setting.”

“How can we fix it?” Grian asked.

“ _We_ can’t do anything. These players have taken life and death into their own hands.” Protect said calmly, “But _you_ , you can fix this.”

“Me?” Grian asked looking up to Protect, but quickly looking down when they started to frown at Grian for making eye contact.

“Yes, you Reflect. You look very similar to these players. You can join their world and find what is stopping the hardcore setting from taking affect. I fear they have an admin who is hindering the process. You just simply have to find them, apprehend them and return the world to hardcore mode, that way the players can be moved to their new worlds.”

“Thats a lot of responsibility…” Grian said, feeling unsure of himself. He had just learned to watch over worlds, let alone how to interact with them.

“That is why I am trusting you Reflect. You are a watcher are you not?” Protect asked with true sincerity.

“Yes, I am a watcher.” Grian responded with no hesitation and a practiced ease.

“And you will do as the watchers say, for the best of the players we watch over.”

“Yes, for the best of the players” Grain said with a bit more confidence.

“Then we are entrusting you to enter this world. Fix it’s admin issue, and to return to us. All without revealing your identity as a watcher.” Protect said as though this kind of event was a normal walk in the park.

“But wait, won't the wings give me away?” Grian asked, lifting the appendages up in a shrug sort of motion.

“They would very easily, they are what marks you as a watcher.” Protect said, “That is why you wont have them.”

“Wont have them?” Grian asked incredulously, “But, my wings are my everything. They are what make me, me. They are my favorite thing about me.” Grian rambled.

Protect looked at him with an unamused look, waiting for Grian to stoop with the pointless chat. When they did speak they spoke with a voice that held no room for arguing “You will have your wings only in emergency. If you find yourself in desperate need, wearing your mask will bring them out. Oh, and though it probably doesn't need to be said, don’t wear your mask while you are away. It will give you away faster than your wings will.”

Protect turned to leave and as they walked down the infinite hallway, they called back to Grain, “Go and get rid of your watcher garbs, find something less distinctive. I’m sure you have something in your chest at home to wear to this new world, you always were the sentimental type.” Protect mumbled at the end. “And don't hesitate, we need to solve this problem with haste, come back here when you are ready.”

As Protect walked further down the hall, Grain turned to leave Giving one final look to the world he would be sent to. He didn’t know what was in store for him, but the thought of joining players in one of their words sounded very exciting to him! To create, to explore… Of course, Grian has a mission to do, but he’ll have to have a little fun in order to blend in.


	2. First Encounter

Grian made it back to his bed and his chest of belongings. He didn't really call it’s a home, since it never quite felt like one, but it's where he slept and stored his watcher garbs and other personals. It was a shared house of sorts, a tall spindly structure with many branching floors. At least a dozen watchers lived in each one despite watchers not having defined families, just the elders and teachers, or guardians in Grian’s case.

Up by Grian’s bed sits a chest that Grian doesn't hesitate to throw open. Inside the chest inst much, but there is a pair of grey slacks and a large red sweater with a turtleneck. He had owned the outfit as long as he could remember. The clothing was old and well worn but fit him well, apart from his wings. There was no holes in the back for them, but if Protect was to be believed, they would be hidden from view soon. 

Nevertheless, Grian went to the kitchen area of the shared building, finding a small kitchen knife. Holding the blade over a torch on the wall, grian cut two long slits in the back of the sweater, the heat of the knife melting the wooly fibers together as to keep them from fraying. Slipping it over his head Grian was just able to squeeze his wings into the holes out the back. The wool was a little itchy around the base of them, but Grian would have time later to fix that its ever needed. He wasn’t sure when he would get to wear this sweater other than for this mission. 

For some reason all the watchers hated seeing him in the sweater, and even disapproved of him keeping it. Probably because wearing it made him stick out too much from everyone else who wore the watcher garbs, all dark purples with flowing cloaks and the watcher symbol embroidered on them.

But the sweater brought Grian a nice comfort he had forgotten about. Wearing it for an extended period sounded like a great change. Then a thought struck Grian, _All the players dress so unique, no one will even comment on it or try and tell me not to wear it._ It was a nice thought to get to stand out, but not stick out.

With his sweater and slacks on, and garbs put away in his chest, Grian made his way back to the hall of worlds. Protect was there waiting for him over the defective world. Grian was giddy to jump into the world and start his mission, but he remembered his manners and kept his eyes aimed down. Protect gave a pleased hum at his approach.

“Here you are Reflect,” Protect said extending out a mask to Grian. It looked just like the one he was wearing, but the watcher logo that sat in the middle of it was grey whereas his current mask had it highlighted in purple.

“Why the new mask?” Grian asked.

“This is the one you will take with you. This one will call your wings to you if you need them, it’s been enchanted to do so.” Reaching out for the mask Grian could see small ruins carved on the inside plate of the mask that gave off a soft iridescent shimmer just like his wings. “I can hold onto your old one while you are away. We wouldn’t want to damage it or risk losing it.”

Grian nodded and handed him the mask. He never cared much for it, but the other watchers had great pride in their own masks. Made them feel more connected as a group, but for Grian it was just another reminder of how different he was when he covered his two eyes with it. 

Taking the mask off in front of Protect did feel wrong though, watchers never removed their masks. Grian had been scolded many times in the past for doing so, and Protector had only done it once ages ago when Grian had asked why they hide their eyes from each other. That day he realized two eyes for a watcher was a few too little.

With the new mask in hand, and Protector holding on to his previous one, Grian turned to face the world he would join. Unprompted, the world logs appeared once again hovering before the globe. There were a few more lines since he had previously looked at it, more players having died and respawned, far more deaths than Grian would have expected from a world of their size. Looking at the bottom of the logs Grian reached out and typed a few commands into the window.

Where Grian stood in the dark looming cathedral hall he vanished, and the area he reappeared in was lush and full of trees on a small island in the ocean.

**> >Console whispered: Grian has joined the game.**

Grian smiled down at the small communicator strapped to his wrist. All players had one, and it couldn’t be taken off. It was how they communicate over long distances and received words from the console or sometimes an interfering watcher. Seeing the console whisper to him meant his codes in the logs had worked, he entered the world without notifying its current inhabitants.

Looking around the island showed it to be rather small, but clearly visited. Crafting tables were thrown about, and a few boats sat against the shore in the water. In the distance of the rising sun, Grian could make out what looked to be a much more populated island. Grian took up a running leap into the air towards the new island, moving as though to push himself forward with his wings, but just managed to splash his ankles at the ocean in front of him.

 _Oh, right. No wings._ Grian thought to himself, looking at the mask he held tucked away in his inventory. “Well, I geuss im boating” he spoke into the open air.

Stepping into the boat grian was a bit unsure at first. There was no body of waters in the watchers domain, and no need for boats when they all had wings, but it seemed like rowing a boat came to grian like he had done it his whole life. Swiftly sailing form the small island grian rowed to the main island’s shore. On the main island sat tons of buildings, far more buildings than there were players in this world, but looking at the colorful architecture grian was able to identify them from the globe back in the hall of worlds.

“This must be what they call their shopping district.” Grian said with wonder. All the buildings held a purpose and each was designed specifically with that purpose in mind. Climbing out of the boat grian couldn’t help but take a look around.

All the shops were self server, and they each had several chests with items to purchase. Some shops looked like massive tree stumps, while others were smaller one room buildings, and even more had no roofs at all, opting for an open air design.

Getting lost in the sights of the packed little area, grian didn’t catch the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

“Oh, hello!” Came a cheery voice from behind, “I didn’t see you there, are you new?”

Grian turned to see a man in a well fitted suit and with a stylized mustache on his face. Grian froze, going to lift his wings to take flight and run away, but once again realizing they aren't there. _That’s going to be weird to get used to._

“Uh, cat got your tongue? Or, oh do you not speak english? Um, man my spanish is god awful, but maybe swedish? I could go find iskall-”

“Oh, uh no. I, I speak english.” Grian spoke up cutting of his ramblings, “And I’m not new. I mean, well I guess I am..? But I’m just passing through!” he tried to lie.

“Passing through? Never heard of anyone doing that. Most people that are here are here to stay.” he said. 

_Of course players don't pass through._ Grian thought, _Stupid, stupid. Only watchers freely go between worlds. Not players._

“Ah, but if that’s the case, I hope you enjoy your time here in Hermitcraft while you do!”

Latching at the chance to take advantage of the mans easy glance over of Grian’s slipup Grian kept the conversation going by asking, “Hermitcraft, what's that?” 

“Oh, Hermitcraft.” The man said with a nod. “It’s what most us here hermits call the place. We tended to keep to ourselves and act ‘hermity’ when we first joined. So the name just sort of stuck. If I recall, Xisuma gave this place the name.”

“You guys mostly stay to yourselves?” Grian questioned to himself. _It’ll be much harder to find who the admin is and to help these players with moving on to a new world if they don’t come out to socialize, or are not keen on new visitors._

“We use to,” The mustached man answered, not even realizing the question wasn’t for him, “But we’re a pretty social group these days. If you’re ever in need of help never be afraid to ask. Oh, and if you’re planning to stay in the area for long I’d recommend finding Xisuma, he kind of runs the joint around here. I’m sure he could set you up with some simple gear and a starting point if you want to stay.”

Grian nodded to his words, trying to take in as much information as he could. Someone who has a leader role in the world was a prime candidate for the admin of the world. It might do him well to meet up with this Xisuma.

“Well, I don't want to keep you. But if you’re ever in need of help, Ol’ Mumbo Jumbo here’s got you back. Just give me a holler.” The man said with a wave turning to leave. “Oh, goodness. I almost forgot to ask your name!”

“Grian” Grian said with a smile. Here he didn't have to be Reflect, he could be Grian, and the thought of that brought a smile to his face.

“Well Grian, I hope to see you around.” Mumbo once again turned to leave returning a smile back to Grian.

As mumbo left Grian let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Grian was a little shocked from the encounter to say the least. The man, Mumbo, was very helpful and knowledgeable, but Grian was still worried from how easily he had snuck up on him and how quickly Grian had made a slip up on keeping his watcher identity secret.

Interacting with the players to blend in may be harder than it originally seemed. Perhaps it would be easier if Grian viewed these ‘Hermits’ from afar he would be better equipped to blend in and approach them later. But to do that he would need a disguise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support on the first chapter. I want to keep up with this story and write for it as often as I can. Sorry if it's a bit weird or clunky on this one, but I wanted to get somethings, or someones, set up for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember this story? The one that got started in January? Yeah.... I did. Sorry for the late, but here's a chapter 7 months later.

After his encounter with Mumbo, Grian made for the trees. Clearly his social skills weren’t the best, so maybe hiding from afar would be an easier strategy to figure out who the admin of this world is.

But Mumbo had already seen his face, he knew someone was passing through. It would be more than strange if this new weird person who he had just met all of a sudden started hiding and watching people from the trees. Grian would need a disguise, something that would blend in.

Looking at the hues of dark green trees and grass, grian racked his brain for a way to hide. A chicken gives a soft cluck from behind Grian making him jump and turn around.

_Oh, there’s an idea._

Running through the trees, Grian gathers as many loose white feathers he can find from the local chickens and quickly rushes to the nearest river. Reaching into the water he scoops up handfuls of clay from the banks and then starts a small fire in the middle of the trees. Melding the clay in the shape of a mask, Grian layers some feather on one side of it. With some dandelions rubbed into the last bit of exposed clay, Grian smiles proudly down at his creation.

Looking back at him is the crude face of a chicken.

After firming the mask over the fire Grian slips it on to his face. It fits well enough, but easily covers his face.

Grian's proud of his work, even if it’s a little rushed and shabby, but a sad part of him is not happy to once again be wearing a mask. _But this one is different._ Grian reasons to himself. _This one is mine. And it’s made to hide and protect me, not blend in and conform._ That thought gives him hope. But to reassure himself further, Grian decided the mask will be the only part of his disguise, as to not fully go ‘chicken’. In reality he knew he just wasn’t ready to part with his sweater yet, but two things could be true.

In the time it took him to finish his mask, the sun had begun to set. Adding a bit more fuel to the fire and rechecking his surroundings, Grian settles in for the night. Rest would do his mind well, and tomorrow he could use the new mask and see what he could glean from these hermits interactions.

Blinking his eyes open, Grian took in his surroundings. The trees of the forest were gone, what replaced them was walls of darkened end stone. Grian stood in the middle of the room, with no viewable exit, and still with no wings to try and fly free.

Just as Grian’s heart beat began to pick up, and his breaths shortened, a familiar voice sounded out in the room. “Do not panic yourself Reflect.”

Materializing in the middle of the room before Grian stood Protect. Grian looked up at him but quickly casted his gaze down to the checkered stone floor beneath him. Still trying to regain control of his breathing, Grian waited for Protect to explain why he was back in the watchers domain, why he was pulled from his mission. _Did I tell that one man too much? Did I expose our intentions?_

“This is the best place to discuss your progress Reflect. Here in your dreams we can communicate without gaining suspicions.” Protect answered as though he could hear Grian’s ramblings. Perhaps he could, this was Grian’s dream after all.

Deciding to quickly cut off his own thoughts in fear of Protect learning about his personal thoughts and previous actions, Grian gives the watcher a nod. “That makes sense. What is there for us to discuss?”

“I know it’s only been a day in the world's time, but I wanted to establish this point of connection for us. I will be checking on you periodically this way to see that you are on track. I am your assigned Guardian, it only makes sense for me to do so.” Grian gives another nod to this. “Do you have anything to report?” Protect asks.

Grian thinks to the man he spoke with, and how he mentioned a possible leader to seek out. But just as quickly Grian stops that train of thought. He doesnt want Protect to pry like the many times he had back in the watcher’s domain. Something about knowing this was all in Grian’s head had him more on edge. “No, not at this time.” Grian answered. When he woke up he would plan out a proper report for next time, but he decided he would not do much thinking in his ‘dreams’ when Protect was around.

“Hmmm.” Protect mused. “I can tell the question gave you time for thought, but I will allow you to. This is your first mission, and you know to make it a success you will have to communicate. But perhaps next meeting you will have more to report.” Protect answered, giving Grian one of the few brief moments of patience they had to offer. “I will leave you to it then Reflect. Continue your mission, we will speak soon.”

With that, Protect reached out a hand to Grian and pressed their palm to Grian’s forehead, pushing him over. With a deep breath Grian woke up back on the forest floor. The sun was starting to rise, and the fire had extinguished itself. Grian grabbed for the chicken mask and got ready to start his day. He needed to learn where this Xisuma was, and bring back something to report to Protect. Protect was kind in this meeting with Grian’s lack of an update, Grian wasn't so sure they’d be kind if the next meeting ended the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! I know this was short, but to make up for it I have a couple of chapter now pre written, and I'm trying to write through the whole story ahead of time rather than go update by update (cause that clearly didn't work). Expect an update in about a week! (Or sooner if I can get this all written and can stop bidding my time.) Thanks again for reading, I appreciate all of you so much. <3


	4. Chapter 4

After the first connection in Grian’s dream with Protect, little progress was made.

Grian snuck around the shopping district of this world with his chicken mask on. Some times he went unnoticed by the players, other times they saw him and would either laugh at his antics or grow more curious of the stranger. Sometimes they came too close for Grian’s liking. One such person being Mumbo, who when he caught sight of the chicken mask and the bright red sweater called out, “oh goodness me. Can that be, Grian? Is that you? You’re still hanging around here mate? And why the mask?” Mambo had started making his way toward Grian through the tall grass he was hiding behind, and Grian panicked.

“Uh, pay no attention to the man in the chicken mask!” Grian yelled, before turning and running away from the suited man. It was shortly after that that Grian started keeping eggs on him to throw as a distraction.

Not too long after that the hermits had nicknamed him Poultry Man, the myth of the shopping district. So maybe his disguise wasn't too sneaky, and maybe it drew in more attention that just going out and talking with people would. Because now people were actively seeking him out. He was the man, the myth, the legend after all.

It was due to one of those hermits who went to seek him out, that's how me finally identified Xisuma. Well, Xisuma identified him.

“Why hello there friend.” a calm voice called out from between the trees. Grian still jumped at the sound. He was sitting at a small fire trying to cook a cod he caught. He didn’t have his mask on, and for once in his life he felt nacked not wearing one. Quickly reaching over beside him he grabbed and threw on the crude chicken mask. It did little seeing as the man already spotted him, and he was in Grian’s domain. Grian could run, but he really wanted his food, and the man before him didn’t seem a threat, despite being covered head to toe in greyed out armor. “So the legends hold true. There is a chicken hiding in the woods. Not to try and insult you I mean, it’s just the mask is that of a chicken.” he continued with a chuckle. “My name is Xisuma.” he said offering his hand for a shake.

Grian held his eye contact but didn't say anything right away. After weeks of waiting and listening to try and find the leader of the group, the leader had found him. Finally noticing the hand offered to him Grian reached out to give a weak shake. “Hi, the names Grian.” He offered in return. 

“Pleasure to meet you Grian.” Xisuma said with a smile. “Now what brings you to our neck of the woods?”

The question made Grian pause. Last time he had been asked that question by Mumbo he had messed up and said he was passing through. But if he came up with a new lie for Xisuma that sounded more believable, he may get tangled in his own web of lies if the two ever talk. Grian’s hesitation only drew a chuckle out of Xisuma.

“Not too sure it seems? That’s alright. Most people aren't sure either when they first come here. But I have to say, you are really living up to the name of a Hermit with your current set up.” Xisuma said jestering to the campfire and the trees. “Now as much fun as this lifestyle is, I’ve heard you’ve been at it for a few weeks. Would you like to come and meet the other Hermits instead?”

With no other plan Grian gave a nod to Xisuma. “Sure, that doesn't sound like a bad plan.” Grian said rising to his feet as he grabbed his cooked cod off the flames.

“Excelent. I’ll introduce you to a few others and then I’ll let you make your own way in this world. Most people like to build by themselves, but no one is afraid to help eachother and lend a hand. If you ever need anything you can reach out to us through your communicator, or you can find me directly. I’m the unofficial leader around here, and this world’s admin.” Xisuma said also standing up to walk out of the woods with Grian.

_Admin,_ Grian thought. _He is the Admin. All I have to do is find a way to be rid of him and then I can fix the world’s hardcore setting. Mission complete._ The thought should have made Grian happy. To have such an easy and successful mission. But this admin in front of him was offering to show him around, and to let him build and create. It had felt great to make his mask and small camp, and it even felt like fun when he was talking with Mumbo or running from other Hermits. A large part of Grian knew that he would miss that when he returned to the Watcher’s domain.

Lost in his train of though, before Grian knew it, him and Xisuma were in the center of the shopping district. _Well I can’t do anything now. This is far too public._ Grian concluded with a nod to himself as he looked around empty streets. _I guess I’ll just have to wait for a more, private setting._

“Usually there’s more people about here. It’s a pretty popular spot.” Xisuma said looking around for anyone he could introduce Grian to. “Well I guess we could tour around here and I’m sure someone will come along.”

And someone did, many people actually did as they toured. Grian first met a man in a brown coat and hat who introduced himself as Scar as he exited a jet of water from a blue coral tube. He also met a man with yellow hair and red eyes named Tango, who had a louder personality than the rockets he sold. Then there was Rendog, or Grimdog as he corrected Xisuma when he called him out. The man was exiting the large log in the shopping district when they spotted him. He wore a black cloak and his skin had greyed out.

“Pleasure to meet you my man.” Ren said offering Grian a highfive. Grian returned it enthusiastically. With each new person he met it was becoming easier and easier to be more social.

“The pleasures mine,” Grian said. “But I’ve got to ask if it isn’t too rude, whats with the grey skin?” Grian knew it must be apart of the broken hardcore setting, but _it’s best to learn what they think or know of it, so I don't slip up when talking about it._ Grian thought.

“What, you mean my radiant complexion?” Ren said with a laugh and a bat of his eyelashes. “Well we’re not too sure. Had a little mining mishap one day, and when I respawned I looked like this. Well, minus the cloak, that’s the ol’ Grimdog touch.”

“Yeah, something had happened to the worlds code and set us to hardcore, no respawning. But luckily I caught it before Ren here had his slip up and was able to undo it. Well mostly…” Xisuma said with a gesture to both his and Ren’s grey skin and clothes.

“Well I’ve got to say, grey skinned or not, I appreciate what you did Xisuma. Wouldn’t be no more Ren diggity dog if you hadn’t intervened. And hey, since we’re all turning grey, we Hermits have made a game out of it.”

“A game?” Grain asked.

“Yeah. We’ve got a bit pot of diamonds for whoever is last to get greyed out. Killing one another is not allowed, but trapping is strongly encouraged.” Ren said with a nod.

“Everyone is kind of already in it, seeing as I can’t find a way to get the grey to go away. But no one is required to trap someone else. If you want to join in on the trapping you’ll have to find some diamonds to buy in.” Xisuma added.

“Ol’ Ren here could always loan you a few if you need.”

_Trapping the admin would make for a clever coverup,_ Grian thought. But looking at his grey armor it wouldn’t work. The admin had already died once, going out of Grian’s way to deliberately trap him would do nothing but make him look suspicious.

“I’m good for now, Grain decided. Maybe I’ll join in later though.” _Once the hardcore is fixed, that would be a good way to help move this world along._

“Suit yourself, it’s a ton of fun.” Ren said with a dark laugh as he pulled his hood up higher. “With that I’m going to bounce, see you two dudes later.” Ren said with a wave as he took off down the path.

By the point Ren had left them, the sun was starting to set. Xisuma and Grian looked over the shops as the sun started to dip below the horizon. “Well goodness me. It’s getting late and I didn't leave you any time in the day to start making a place for yourself.”

“That’s okay,” Grian said, “I can go back to my fire pit and start tomorrow.”

“Nonsense, I have a spare bed at my place. Come stay the night and then you can be on your way tomorrow.” Xisuma said, his words leaving no room for arguing. Xisuma started walking off in what Grian assumed was the direction of his base.

Once inside Xisuma's base, Xisuma lead Grian to a spare room. It was modest but had a huge window that looked out into the sea, as his base was partially underwater. _I want to add an underwater portion to my base when I start building._ Grian thought to himself with a smile. Only a day spent socializing with the Hermits and Grian was making plans and thinking up ideas to last himself months of building.

“Here you are. If you need anything, just ask. I’ll be the last room on the right down the hall.” Xisuma said, making to exit the room and leaving Grian with a goodnight.

_This admin is so trusting, bringing me into his place. I couldn’t kill him after he’s offered me this amount of kindness. Another day._ Grian tell’s himself. Each time he pushes off the mission, it feel more and more like a promise he will never make good on. _Mission be damned, this place seems too good to reset._

Grian climbs under the blankets in the spare bed, and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? On time? It's less likely than you'd think. (I almost forgot it was Tuesday and that I was suppose to update. But it's still Tuesday my time, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed having you read it. More is to come. 
> 
> Good ol' Xisuma, being so trusting, letting people who have plans and missions into his own base while he sleeps. It would be so easy to finish the mission. Could just finish it up, would only take, like, a chapter. Gunna have to see how that goes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

What felt like would be the first peaceful sleep Grian has gotten since he came the Hermit's world was proven wrong when Grian opened his eyes to the dark endstone room once again. A part of Grian panicked, any other night would have been fine for this, but Grian wasn’t feeling too confident meeting with Protect after all the delays and false promises Grian had given himself the day before.

“So Reflect,” Protect says, looming over Grian. They felt way more intimidating in this dream than any other moment Grian had spent with them. “Are you still hiding amongst the trees as a chicken? Or have you finally made the choice to wisen and go make some progress.” Something in Protect’s voice told Grian that the watcher was quickly running out of patience.

“Uh yeah.” Grian said timidly, “I’ve made progress. Uh, actually huge progress!” Grian said. Protect made a noise as though they were raising an eyebrow to question more, if they had had eyebrows. “I’ve identified the admin!” Grian proclaimed.

“Excellent. And I’m sure you’ve taken care of them?”

“Well, no. No, not yet.” Grian said, quickly loosing his confidence.

“And why may that be? Did you witness them from afar?” Protect asked.

“No, I was standing right beside him actual-”

“Was there too many people around to not get noticed?”

“At some points, but most the time it was just the two of us-”

“Was he wary or suspicious? Keeping a distance between you two? Armed?”

“No, not armed, and he wasn’t suspicious at all-”

“Then where is this admin, and why isn't he taken care of.”

“Well he’s in bed. Im at his base.” Grian said, not enjoying this interrogation.

“Ah, you're there to finish the job then. I see, very clever of you." Protect concluded with a chuckle. "Catch the admin when he's defenseless, and with no one around. A wise assault. But then, why are you in bed Reflect? Sleeping in fact?”

“Oh, well he offered me a bed for the night.” Grian said with a smile a the Admin's kindness, but quickly dropped it when he noticed Protect’s frown out of the corner of his eye.

“The admin offered you a bed, while he slept, in his own base alone. And you chose to sleep, rather than complete your mission.” Protect said with a growl.

“No, no no no.” Grian said quickly trying to think of an excuse. “I uh… I was napping… to report this to you! Yep, and as soon as I wake I’m going to go finish the mission. Uh huh!” Grian said with an awkward chuckle. “Just wanted to let you know to expect me back real soon!” Grain said, the words feeling like a brick in his stomach. _Why does going back sound like such a bad thing? Wasn’t this the whole point? Me, come here and complete a mission? Why am I struggling to do just that._

“Why indeed.” Protect said, making Grian jump. His suspensions were correct, mind reading in a dream was a capable feat. “Well Reflect, I think now would be a good opportune time to wake and finish your mission. We can debrief once you’ve returned.

“Uh, yeah. Can do.’ Grain said with an almost mocking salute.

“And Reflect? Do not, disappoint.”

And with those final words Protect reached out and shoved Grain back, causing him to wake in the bed. The room was just as dark as when he first laid down, not much time could have passed. Grian sat up for a groggy minute weighing out his options. He could go forward and complete his mission right now, and return to the watcher’s domain, or he could stay here and ignore the mission, so long as he never sleeps again and has to face Protect’s wrath.

With a sigh Grian got to his feet. _A mission was a mission, and it must be done. But man have I really messed this one up._

Walking down the hall, Grian tip toed to the last room on the right. This room was much bigger, and peering inside Grian could just make out a bed to the right where the admin lay asleep. At the foot of his bed laid a sword upon a chest. 

_He is making this far too easy. Can’t he try and make this a bit harder?_ Grian thought begrudgingly.

With his body low to the ground, Grian creeped into the room.

Maybe if he had taken bigger steps Grian could have avoided the tripwire.

With a click and a clashing of pistons, the ground was pulled out from underneath Grian. He was quickly falling down a large chute through the earth.In a moment of panic Grian reached into his pockets and tried to pull out his watcher mask. If he could just get it on and summon his wing, he could fly out. His cover would be blown, and he would have to complet the mission and run, but a completed mission was better than dying. 

As Grian donned the mask he could feel his wings return to him. Just as he went give them a flap, his wings and back connected with the solid ground below. His mask flew from his face, and the wings disappeared. _That’s alright, they can leave. They hurt too much anyway._ Grian thought bitterly.

For a moment Grian laid on the ground, breathing hard, regretting his choice to follow through with the mission. A life without sleeping was seeming a lot more favorable as the bone aching exhaustion and the darkness around his vision called to him.

**Grian fell from a high place.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read! I really do appreciate it. Hope you are enjoying the story, now that the scene has been set we can finally get into the fun parts of this story I have planned.
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was dark, that was the first thing Grian noticed. Next was the smell. It smelled of rotting wood and wet soil. _Where am I?_ Grian thought, panic started to build. His heart started- _Wait. Why can’t I hear my heart?_ Grian reached a finger to his wrist. _Why can’t I feel a pulse?!_ Reaching out ahead of himself in the darkness, Grian found wood just a few inches above his face. _Am I, am I in a box?_ Grian thought. _Coffin._ His mind supplied.

Panicking Grian reached up, expecting a lot of resistance but finding none, Grian flung the lid above him open.

“Whoa dude, good morning.” a man in a black cloak above him said. His skin was greyed out. Some part of Grian said he should know the figure, but he couldn't place any name or memories to him beyond that. Now that Grian thought about it, he can’t place any memories. Just waking up in the box and his own name was all he could recall.

“Come on now, no need to sit in a hole looking so dumbstruck. Let the old Grimdog help you out.” The man said reaching a hand out to Grian. Grian took it and with his help climbed out of the grave. _My grave._ He thought as he looked behind and saw a stone etching of his head on the tomb above it.

“There there. Now Grian my man, you gotta stay with me. I know it’s disorentating waking up grey skinned for the first time.” _My skin’s grey? Was it always grey?_ Grian pondered examining his hands and grey jumper. “And you’re probably lacking in the memory department, we all were when we first woke up. But come with me to the crypt we’ll try and help jog some memories, okay?” The cloaked man asked as he led Grian into a big stone building.

Inside the stone building was a long table and several chairs. Some were empty, others had been filled. Sitting around the table was a girl with short hair and a kind smile all greyed out, as well a man with blonde hair and red eyes who seemed to be exploding with color when compared to the other greyed out people around him. Next to the colorful man sat another guy, this one wearing a brown hat and coat and who also still had color to his rosy cheeks. A few more grey people hung around the edges of the room too, Grian recognising none of them just like the people at the table. 

“Why don’t you go sit at the end of the table Grian? We’re only waiting on two more people before we can start.” The cloak man offered gesturing to a chair.

Grian sat down and the greyed out girl from before reached out to shake Grian’s hand. “Hello there luv, the name’s Stress. We’ve never met before so don't feel bad about not knowing who I am.” Grian gave her an appreciative smile and shook her hand. “The first time you die it’s not uncommon to wake up with no memories. That’s why we get a gathering going of people you have met and try to help jog some of them back.” Stress said with a gesture to the two guys beside them also at the table. They both waved to Grian but then went back to their own conversation.

“Okay, that makes sense. Oh, I’m Grian by the way!” Grian said with a smile. This person may be new to him, but she sure was kind.

“Pleasure to meet you Grian! Though if I’m honest, I already knew that. You’ve been the talk of the town since you went all grey. You haven’t been with us too long either, so I don’t know how many memories we can bring up for you, but we’ll try our best. Just waiting on Mumbo and Xisuma to get here now.” She said with a firm smile that left no room for Grian to worry about his predicament. “Oh, speak of the devils!”

At Stress’ words, two more people entered the small little crypt. One was greyed out and wearing a helmet, and the other had color to him, but he wore a black suit and a groomed mustache on his face. These two seem a bit more familiar. Grian thought, but still no memories came to mind. It was almost like a spell had locked away everything except a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

“Sorry we’re late!” The helmeted man said, “Whoever dug that pit in my base dug it down real deep. Took a bit of climbing and scaffolding to recover your stuff Grian.” The man said passing over a crude chicken mask. Grian gave a chuckle at that slipping it on his face. “You didn’t have much on ya, but I didn’t want to see it lost.” The man said with a smile.

“Well Grian, we haven’t known you long, but let’s see what memories we can jog up for you.” Grimdog said with a clap of his hands. “Lets start by asking, what do you remember about yourself G-man, if at all.”

Grian sat there for a minute before pointing at himself and asking “Wait? Am I G-man?” The blonde behind Grian let out a groan, but Grian laughed it off. “I’m only kidding. It’s far too tense in here.” Grian gave a hum of thought looking around the room and said, “Well, I’m Grian. I’ve got grey skin, and uh… You helped me out of a hole just a minute ago.” Grian said point to Ren who nodded. “And that’s Stress” Grian said now pointing to the girl at his side. “But she says I didn’t know her until about 5 minutes ago. Those two colored ones are familiar but I can’t place any names.” Grian said with a wave to Scar and Tango. “And of you two," Grian said facing the two still standing in the doorway fo the crypt, "one of you is Mumbo, and the other is Xisuma, but I don’t know who is who. Stress just told me that we were waiting on those two names, and you were the last two to arrive.” Grian finished.

“Anything else?” The helemted man asked.

Grian thought long and hard for a moment, his fingers drumming on the mask on his face. _Wearing a mask is a weird feeling, like I'm trying to hide something. But I like this mask. It makes for a silly disguise._ As Grian thought this, a memory flashed in his head. A memory of him in the grass hiding with the chicken mask, and the suited man spotting him, and how quickly Grian had fled from the scene. Why he fled he couldn’t recall, but with a triumphen smile Grian turned to the same suited man in front of him and said “Oh! I almost forgot, 'Pay no attention to the man in the chicken mask!'”

The others around the room looked more confused than anything, but the suited man gave a chuckle at this. “That’s a memory all right, the first time I saw Grian wearing the chicken mask he yelled the same words at me then ran off.” The others around the room slowly started to join in the laugh now knowing the joke. “Of all the memories to recall, that’s the first one you’ve got?”

“What, it’s a good memory!” Grian argues.

“Well it’s a start.” Ren declares. “Let’s start by going around the room and telling Grian our names, and if you’ve got a memory you can think of with Grian, let’s hear it. I’ll start, I’m Ren, or Grimdog if you’d like. And let’s see…” Ren trailed off, tilting his head to the side to think of his few memories with Grian. “Oh, we met in the shopping district, and I offered to pay your way into demise! But it seems you found other means of joining in on the fun.” 

Grian gave a nod to show his understanding. The memory was vague, and felt faded, but Grian could almost remember meeting the cloaked figure.

“Oh me next!.” The blonde yelled. “I’m Tango, we also met in the shopping district that day.”

“And I’m Scar, same story, different but much prettier face.” Scar said with a laugh, earning an elbow to his side.

“Well I’ll go next. I’m Mumbo, and I think I was the first to meet you, although you seemed really flustered when we met, and you said you were ‘just passing through’ if I recall.” And Grian did recall. Or at least he recalled the feeling of embarrassment at the slip of his words. _Were they a slip of words? Was I not just passing through? Am I meant to stay or and I suppose to leave. Where would I go?_

After a moment of though, Grian nodded his head signaling for the next person to speak up.

“I’m Xisuma. I showed you around the other day then offered you a place to sleep at my base, which is where you triggered a trap, and well, promptly demised.” Xisuma said sounding almost guilty at the end.

After this, the others in the room shared their names, but didn’t have many stories to share. Some mentioned meeting Grian in the shopping district, others admitted to never having met Grian before he ‘demised’.

“Well, that’s everyone. Did that help at all Grian?” Ren asked hopefully as he reached up to rub behind his neck.

“Huh,” Grian said, “I have a feeling I really haven't been here long.” _If the key to my memories is talking with others, that’s going to be a bit hard since I barely know these people…_ “But I can say you all seem really nice. I hope I’ve been nice in return.”

“You have been so far. That's probably why we all feel so bad you demised so soon.” Mambo said with a scuff of his foot. “It’s a real shame you’ve lost your memories mate. But hey, if you need a place to stay while we try and help you get some back, or at the very least make some new ones, you can come stay with me!”

“That may be a good idea,” Xisuma added “You were staying with me,” Xisuma said turning to Grian, “But clearly my base isnt quite as safe as I thought. And Mumbo here isnt partaking in the trap aspect of Demise like I am, I’m sure his base should be at least a little bit safe.” 

“It’s a bit safer than other places,” Mambo added, “Just avoid the water column in the middle. Someone made it a home for some puffer fish not long ago.” Mambo finished, sending a glare to Tango who had started to laugh beside Grian.

“Thanks,” Grian said, “That sounds great." Grian said with a stretch and a yawn. "With all this new information, I could really use a nap. My head is starting to kill me.”

“Well, then I’d say that’s a wrap.” Ren said, once again drawing attention to himself with a clap of his hands. “And Grian my dude, welcome to the Grey Skins.”

At those words, everyone in the small crypt started to take there leave, many of them offering goodbyes or apologies to Grian as they left. Now ain’t that a weird thought. Appologising for something out of their control.

“Well Grian, are you ready? I’ve got a spare bed that would be just perfect for your nap.” Mambo said resting a hand on Grian’s shoulder to guide him to a nether portal.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks again Mumbo.” Grian said with a yawn.

“No problem. Someones got to look out for you.”

With those words Mumbo led Grian through the nether to his base. They shared small talk along the way. Mambo seemed truly kind to Grian, and he was happy Mumbo had offered him a safer place to rest. But something kept naggin at the back of his mind as they walked, and it just didn’t make sense to Grian. It was almost as though a voice not his own kept whispering to him in the back of his head saying; “make it so…  


Just stay away from ̴̝̌̓M̵̳̤̖̀̍͌r̶̨͚͉̟͒͂͆̈́.̵̙̗͎̺̃̽͗̌ ̴͈̖́́M̵͇̣̭̈́͒̐̓ù̴̢̼ḿ̵̢͚̠̈́̑͝b̷̮̲̎̋͛̾o̵̟̠̒̋̓ͅ ̷̳͌͝J̴̝͔͕̣͊u̷̫͉̅̆̀͐m̷̻̿b̷̦̋̇̾̏o̷̙̞̭̾̕ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another Tuesday update! We did it! And it's long one too! With plot! What more could you ask for?  
> (Lots, lots more can be asked for, but ey, it's something!)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! We're getting a bit into the plot now, thank you for sticking with me through all the intro build up!
> 
> (Also I'm going to be renaming chapter here soon, so don't mind that...)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written, so I'm sorry if it's rusty. And this is a new fandom for me to write in, but damn it has a lot of good potential and not enough stories for it. Hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
